


Angel's Vice

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Dildos, Edging, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: Azrael isn't the saint he pretends to be. He is, however, a very generous lover.





	Angel's Vice

Azrael settled your legs over his, spreading them as wide as they could go while allowing you to rest against his chest. Cool air tickled your exposed sex.

You hadn't expected to have sex with him in Heaven, let alone in his bed. You had always assumed your first time would be done in secret on Earth, a late night filled with desperate touches never to be repeated. Maybe a prayer afterwards. At the very least, you expected a well thought out plan with every thrust scheduled.

Nope. He just met you naked in his room, commanded you to strip and told you to sit between his legs.

“Comfortable?” His warm, dry hands hands snaked under your arms to massage your breasts, fingers grazing over the nipples before tweaking them. A deep chuckle vibrated through your back when you squeaked at the slight twist.

“Always.” You could barely get the word out as the angel's mouth worked against your neck and shoulders, the soft hairs on his chin tickling you ever so often. 

“Good. This isn't fun if you're not.” His fingers continued to explore your skin, occasionally returning to caress a breast or turn your head for a kiss. He avoided your displayed womanhood, though he seemed to enjoy getting teasingly close before pulling back. “You truly are a beautiful sight. All of you. The Creator's master work.”

Somehow this positive dirty talk and coy touching didn't surprise you. It was Azrael, after all. Yet, while there was a lack of rough handling and degrading language there was no question as to who controlled the situation.

“More?” He whispered into your hair, his long fingers walking down your stomach like a spider at your affirmation. One particular digit sent a shiver up your spine as it repeatedly lazily slid in between your slick lips and stopped cruelly just short of your clit.

So focused were you on trying to will his touch ever so slightly higher that you didn’t notice the disappearance of the hand that previously harmlessly rested on your ribs. However, when it returned with a prize it was a little harder to ignore.

“Would you like to discover what this is for?” The glass cylinder before you was beautiful, like an ice swan, except it was shaped vaguely like a penis. The translucent cock before you was undoubtedly of angelic craftsmanship, making up the less than elegant shape with the celestial feel of crystal. Definitely too exquisite to be subject to the murky depths of your sex starved imagination.

“You know how much I enjoy discovering things.” It was shaky. Hungry.

“I always ask before conquering.”

“Conquer me?”

“Politely.” And he was, indeed, very polite as he spread your womanhood with one hand and inserted the cool tip of the phallic work of art into your weeping slit with the other. “Always polite. At first.”

The cold dildo sliding in felt like taking a drink of water after chewing on mint gum, but in a sexy way. Just to balance it was two of the angel’s unreasonably warm fingers rubbing circles around your swollen and throbbing clit. Even while you trembled under his attention, you felt a sense of inner peace at the gentleness of his touch.

A feathery curtain encircled you, trapping you in a warm, secret plane for just the two of you. Time didn’t exist when he muttered prayers into your ear, the harmless and chaste words dripping with erotic honey at the tension in his voice. The outside world wasn’t welcome as your nails dug into the flesh of thighs as you braced yourself against the gradually intensifying waves.

The teapot beginning to whistle, the bubble about to burst, the cup about to overflow. Oh yes, the sweetness of staring down into the foggy abyss.

Ready to jump.

Ready to fall.

Ready to fly.

Only to be snatched away from the mountaintop altogether.

“There, wasn’t that fun?” It stopped. The scream that had built in your throat receded as his hands stopped moving entirely.

“Well… yeah!” You whined as the pleasure waned in the same waves it had come in, still sending tremors down your legs.

“Good. Because we’re going to do it again.” It was a wicked smile as he nudged your spine with his hard and weeping cock.

“Wait, what?”

“Even I am not immune to vice, my sweet. And you will be experiencing a few of mine during our session.” His tongue ran across the used toy. “Delightful.”

“Al-Alright.” You leaned back against his chest as he rewet his fingers in your well before starting the process over again. True to his word, he was less polite this time.

You didn’t know how many times he tortured you, growing rougher with every return from the edge. But at some point he gave you what your sweaty and trembling body begged for, setting aside the favored toy and exchanging it with two skilled and determined fingers.

No orgasm felt as intense as that one. Stars danced in your eyes as you lost all control of your convulsing body. An unholy, gasping shout echoed through your ears that you vaguely recognized as belonging to you.

The angel embraced you as your continued to shake, anchoring your soul to your body before it vibrated out of your skin. The wings that made up your safe space parted and you found yourself on his floor again, gasping the smell of tea and dusty books. The silvery wings sent specks of dust twirling through the air, sparkling in the light that streamed through the thin curtain the angel used for privacy in his personal space.

Azrael gently lay your body, still limp with pleasure, on the rug next to him, rising to stand on his long legs. He gave a brief stretch before heading to his notorious tea table. The swagger in his stride showed off his slender body body in all its glory. Gorgeous and elegant from his now slightly messed hair all the way to the fine off-white hairs that trailed from his chest to frame his still very erect member.

“Sorry for being loud.” You stood on very shaky legs, blushing furiously at the wet spot on the floor. “And the mess.”

A good natured chuckle, “I take both as compliments. Don’t get dressed quite yet. I have more planned after tea.”


End file.
